


Briseis

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ptolemy and Bagoas, parallels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briseis

And Odysseus must comfort Akhilles, and pry from his arms unbreathing Patroklos. A lifetime gone, and all the friends, and now the lover, and only the brother (_b_rothers _in blood, your blood and his, and the golden child this grieving man_) is left. You alone are left.

 

And this boy who turns so effortlessly invisible and so easily turns heads and tends to his lover (_your brother_) with such gentle hands (_woman’s hands, healer’s hands_) and such efficiency. Such love (_the word is a dart, the wound too fresh_) that he is less than alien, your brother’s boy. His Briseis.


End file.
